Class 83
The Class 83 is a multiple-unit electric locomotive operating for Keretapi Tanah Melayu Berhad. Overview The Class 83 is the second electric locomotive to be introduced in KTM (pre-dating the Class 82 units). 22 sets were built by Hyundai Precision and Marubeni of South Korea and Japan respectively, in 3-car formations, and served the Klang Valley section of KTM which is electrified. The trainsets consists of two motor cabs at either end of the set and a single trailer car in between, the trailer car in between is equipped with a Brecknell Willis high reach pantograph for electric pick up. Narrow gangways integrate the 3-car sets. Each car features 3 double-leaf pneumatic sliding doors at either side which makes the Class 83 having one of the highest density of doors per rail-car in Malaysia. The Class 83 was designed with a streamlined sloped head with a large as per the front windows with two high beam lamps concentrated at the center top part of the cavity with two standard headlights at either bottom sides, later changed to LED lights in 2016. An AAR coupling system is used, and this is compatible with all of KTMB’s modern rolling stock. Route direction is indicated on the top-right front of the train within a confined fluorescent lighted box using a lightly transparent plastic which is built integrated with the window shell, later replaced with LED destination indicator's in 2010. The drivers cab features a dedicated access to outside on top of the door access to the passenger area. The class 83 cab head is designed to be bottom heavy with the bulk of the power transformers located beneath the coach with full use of the top for passenger use, power traction motors are contained within the bogie itself. In terms of safety, the front outer frame is made of heavy carbonized steel, that is capable of sustaining high impact, same as the Class 82. Unlike the latter Class 92, the class 83 like its sister classes are endowed with multi-layered tempered glass that is of a higher degree of impact resistance. The Class 83 has a top speed of 140 km/h, at the time of launch this was similar to the top speed of the other classes but significantly faster than the railbuses that were in use at the time. During normal operation, 120 km/h was the typical top speed with the average speed being around 45 km/h. Compared to the other classes, the class 83 was found to have the best acceleration among the 8x classes, and this is due to the Mitsubishi regenerative braking system being used which gave efficient energy conservation during braking and reasonable acceleration during runs. A majority of the trainsets remain in service with KTM, although the presence of the newer Class 92s in the Klang Valley section of KTM saw the Class 83s phased out of service. They are now mostly being used at the northern sector commuter service of the railway. Four trainsets have been refurbished and repainted to serve the Skypark Link, which services the Sultan Abdul Aziz Shah Airport in Subang Jaya, Selangor. Formation Numbering Each trainset is numbered from EMU 19 to EMU 40. Livery As with the earlier generation commuter trains, the Class 83 is delivered in a blue and yellow commuter livery with a silver body. The trainsets that are refurbished for the Skypark Link are painted in orange, yellow and gray. Category:Electric Locomotives Category:Electric Trainsets Category:Malaysian locomotives